Zamiana Ról: Podsumowanie
Czołówka: Leci muzyczka z PTP: Podsumowanie. '' ''Spadają scrabblowe litery. "Z", "A", "M", "I", "A", "N", "A", "R", "Ó", "L". Jak już spadły zaczęły wylatywać z prawej strony ekranu. Ułożyły się w nazwę tego reality show. Jakiś gościu powiedział: Zamiana Ról. Pod Zamianą Ról ktoś napisał "Podsumowanie". Inny gościu to przeczytał. (Autor: To wyżej może zmienię, jak zrobię logo) Znika napis, widzimy studio podsumowań z ''PTP. Widzowie biją brawa. Pośrodku, na kanapie siedzi twórca tej fikcji, a obok niego na tronie są finaliści. Po prawej wszyscy prowadzący, a po lewej wszyscy przegrani. '' Kończy się muzyczka. - Witajcie - zawołał twórca. - Dzisiejszy odcinek będzie pisany tak jakby... na żywo. Będzie to polegało na tym, że cały czas w odcinku będzie dopisywane coś nowego... no, nie cały czas, bo za szybko skończą się tematy. Żeby wszystko było jasne, pierwsze, czym się dzisiaj zajmiemy, to finał. Później podsumowywanie, inne rzeczy, które chciałem dodać tego odcinka oraz takie różne sprawki, na które nie było czasu, jak zaktualizowanie naszej strony głównej, czy stworzenie loga podsumowania. Na końcu znów wrócimy do finału. A więc przechodzimy do pierwszej części. Po jedenastu eliminacjach z piętnastu zawodników została tylko dwójka. Papuga na początku mało się starała, przez co swoje pierwsze zagrożenie miała już w drugim odcinku. Gdy w czwartym dostała prawo do rządzenia się każdym, prosiła o nietykalność, a kiedy Szef przyprowadził Edka, kiedy jeszcze go nie znali, kazała go zabić. Dzień (Czyt. odcinek) później już znalazła sobie chłopaka, zakochała się w Panie Kokosie na zabój. W Najlepszych przyjaciołach ciągle się z nim całowała, co w sumie się opłacało, gdyż dzięki temu dostali nietykalność. W dziewiątym odcinku wymiatała w dwóch pierwszych zadaniach, w trzecim jej się nie poszczęściło. Pięć odcinków później dostawała najgorsze tortury. Na koniec śmierć Pana Kokosa całkowicie zepsuła jej humor. - Ale dużo powiedziałeś - zauważyła papuga. - A to o mnie mówią, że jestem gadułą. No ale nie dziwię ci się, przecież o mnie nie można mało powiedzieć. - Taaa... kontynuujmy. Papuga jest bardzo dobrym zawodnikiem, ale czy da sobie radę z Oblesiem? Ten pająk jest z nami od piątego odcinka i to już wtedy pokazał, że wie jak się wygrywa. Dzień później założył swój pierwszy sojusz z zajączkiem. Lecz potem już mu się nie powodziło. Ale mimo iż przez te wszystkie odcinki mu się nie udawało, to doszedł do finału. Musi mieć wielkiego farta... - Gdybym miał wielkiego farta, to bym wygrywał w każdym wyzwaniu - powiedział Obleś. - W sumie to racja... - Skoro już o nas powiedziałeś to i owo, to kiedy finałowa konkurencja? - spytała papuga. - Za chwilę. Minęła chwila. - Zapewne czytelnicy zauważyli, że na górze pojawiła się ankieta. Tak, to wy dziś wybierzecie zwycięzcę. - poinformował nas prowadzący. - Jacy czytelnicy? - Z FTP. Tylko tam nas ktoś czyta. - Mhm. A kiedy koniec tej ankiety? - Prawdopodobnie dziś o dziewiętnastej. A teraz, skoro już załatwiliśmy finałowe sprawy, czas na podsumowywanie. A więc podsumowujemy wszystkie odcinki. Z opisem będziemy dawać również listę błędów, wpadek itp. . W błędach chodzi mi również o te ortograficzne. Pierwszy odcinek był dość krótki i nieciekawy, ale to był odcinek pilotażowy. Poznaliśmy w nim wszystkich zawodników. Choć pewnie każdy ich znał. Prowadzący wyjaśnili im Zawodnikom co i jak, a potem poszli przygotować zadanie. Gdy skończyli Geoff każdego zwołał na targowisko. Tam musieli przygotować szampan na Sylwestra. Połowa osób olała zadanie. Najlepszego szampana stworzyła mamuśka DJa. Na ceremonii dawano listy w butelce, co już teraz zresztą jest nieaktualne. Z programem pożegnał się saskłaczanakua. Wy to wszyscy wiecie, więc nie wiem po co to opisuję. Chociaż mogę się mylić, bo kto by pamiętał coś sprzed siedmiu miesięcy... W odcinku umknęło nam wiele kropek, a zajączkowi uciekły punkty. Ale pierwszy odcinek nie będzie cudem. Myślę też, że wypadałoby usunąć "Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku", gdyż teraz to już trochę nie pasuje. Usunąć z odcinka trzeba było parę gleb i fragment z przygotowaniami. Jeśli uda mi się znaleźć nagranie, to wam je pokażę... Zaczął szukać czegoś w wielkim pudle na stoliku... nie znalazł. Szukał za kanapą, pod stolikiem, za poduszkami... i nic. - Gdzieś mi zginęły... wyrzucę zaraz gościa, który mi w nich grzebał. Jakiś facet koło drzwi zaczął uciekać. Ochroniarze zaczęli go gonić. - Zanim go złapią miną wieki... to teraz czas na drugi odcinek... Zawodnicy musieli zdobyć dla nas większą oglądalność. Połowa znowu to olała... lenie! - pokazał do zawodników język. - Używali różnych sposobów... ostatecznie bójka Chrisa i psychopaty wzbudziła największe zainteresowanie, dzięki czemu ludzie zaczęli oglądać nasz program. Choć i tak już nie oglądają. Zajączek i jego przyjaciele wyrzucili bobra, gdyż przez niego przegrali. Z odcinka usunę od autora, bo mi tu nie pasuje. Kropek znowu nie ma... i te głupie nagłówki trzeba zmienić. Jeden swój dopisek do usunięcia... i chyba tyle. Z błędów nieortograficznych usunęliśmy parę wulgaryzmów od osoby wywalonej i bójkę Chrisa z psycholem. Trzeci: Na początku Cody ogłosił, że ze specjalnego odcinka będą nici, przez co na ceremonii będą dostawać soczki. Poinformował również Pana Kokosa, że od teraz Owen będzie mu pomagać. Zadanie było idiotyczne, udawać kogoś innego. Rekin przegrał i to on opuścił Zamianę Ról. Pod koniec odcinka Chris i Szef założyli sojusz. A potem coś zaczęło się palić... - A właśnie, przypomniałem sobie! - krzyknął Szef. - Oddawaj mi moją forsę, Chris! - Jaką forsę? - spytał McLean. - Tą, którą jesteś mi winny! Obiecałeś, że po programie mi ją oddasz! - Po programie. Program się jeszcze nie skończył. - Dla nas skończył! - Ale... Nie dokończył, gdyż Szef się na niego rzucił. - Możecie przestać? - spytał prowadzący. - Halo? Przestańcie! Ochrona! No tak, zapomniałem, że kogoś gonią... ale tylko tylu ich jest?! Gdzie się podziała reszta?! Ja już nie mogę... - To nie móż, ja się zajmę show! - krzyknęła papuga. - Taki głupi to ja nie jestem... jakoś to dokończę. - powiedział i wyrzucił Chrisa i Szefa ze studia. - Ale na dziś robimy przerwę. Reszta finału jutro. Jutro. - Czwarty odcinek był dosyć krótki... Na początku paliło się. Pożar został ugaszony przez... nie wiadomo kogo. Ale już wiadomo, mamy tutaj nagranie... no tak, nie mamy. Po ugaszeniu ognia DJ ogłosił zadanie. Prawie każdemu się ono nie spodobało. Ale w końcu się z tym pogodzili. Chris, facet od czołówki i matka DJa zostali przez kogoś związani w samochodzie. Trochę później po raz pierwszy zobaczyliśmy Edka, którego papuga kazała zabić. Zwierzaki ogłosiły, że już wiedzą kto się nie stara, więc był czas na ceremonię. Z programu wyrzucono matkę DJa. W piątym odcinku dołączył Obleś. Zadaniem był bieg na dwadzieścia kilometrów z wieloma przeszkodami. Na ostatnim kilometrze były jednak najgorsze. To o czym każdy marzył. Tylko niedźwiedziowi, Oblesiowi i psycholowi udało się wytrzymać. Jednakże przed metą zostali porwani przez samolot Edka. Psychol chciał go zamordować. Ale jako iż Edek musiał przed nim uciekać, nikt nie prowadził samolotem. Pojazd zderzył się z wielką górą. Ciekawe skąd się tam wzięła wielka góra. Edkowi udało się wyskoczyć z niego samolotu chwilę przed zderzeniem. Każdy zaczął uciekać, gdyż płonące szczątki samolotu spadały na nich. Ruszyli w stronę mety, gdyż przypomnieli sobie, że jeszcze nie ma zwycięzcy. Gdy przez nią przebiegli, był wielki remis. Lecz chwilę później usłyszeliśmy wrzask Tajemniczego. Obleś go ukąsił. A jako iż byli za metą, Obleś był zwycięzcą. Z programu wyrzucono osoby, które zginęły w katastrofie samolotu. Omg, może ten wypadek to była zapowiedź Smoleńska? Z odcinka usunięto moment z katastrofą, gdyż to oglądają także dzieci. Kolejny odcinek był chyba najgorszym ze wszystkich. Na początku Obleś i zajączek założyli sojusz. Lindsay zwołała wszystkich zawodników na zadanie. Było z tym parę kłopotów... ale potem już wszystko było dobrze. Noah dał wszystkim jakiś głupi test do rozwiązania. A Lindsay pozwoliła robić co chcą. Później dali nietykalność zajączkowi, Panu Kokosowi, facetowi od czołówki i Chrisowi. Na ceremonii Noah ogłosił, że zmienił się system głosowania. Wykopano LeShaniquę. Odcinek "Najlepsi Przyjaciele" został podzielony na dwie części. Choć w sumie nie wiem nawet po co. Na początku ogłoszono zadanie. Potem zawodnicy po przeprowadzali się do siebie. Chris i Szef pokłócili się ze sobą. To był koniec ich sojuszu. Zajączek i Obleś oraz stażysta i facet od czołówki oglądali swój ulubiony film w telewizji. Chris zaczął widywać Chris-Aniołka i Chris-Diabełka. Szef spytał się Oblesia i zajączka czy pomogą mu wywalić Chrisa. Oni go jednak przekonali, by się z nim znowu pogodził. Gdy się spotkali już chcieli się przeprosić, ale coś nie wyszło i jeszcze bardziej się pokłócili. Zajączek i Obleś poszli coś przekąsić. Film już się skończył. Nagle auto z żarciem samo zaczęło jechać. Z nimi w środku. Stażysta i facet od czołówki weszli do kryjówki Edka. Ten był wściekły... w dodatku stażysta zrobił mu fotkę bez przebrania. Pan Kokos, Owen i papuga poszli do stołówki i coś zjedli. Stażysta zaczął się bić siekierą z Edkiem. Facet od czołówki chciał uciec, ale stażysta wolał pozbyć się Edka. Wtem tenEdek rzucił w niegood czołówki pianinem. Stażysta i on stworzyli pewien układ mający na celu pozbycie się Szefa i oddanie zdjęcia w zamian za wolność i telewizor Katie i Sadie. Owen uczył się gotować w kuchni Lindsay. Gotował nieźle. Stażysta wrócił do Edka. Zapytał czego chce od Szefa. Ten mu wszystko wytłumaczył. Potem się zaprzyaźnili i stażysta wraz z facetem od czołówki wrócili do domu. Szef wreszcie pogodził się z Chrisem. Obleś i zajączek zderzyli się z murem jakiegoś miasta. Zadanie wygrali Obleś i papuga. Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy stażystę. To się nagadałem... - Ciekawe czy ktoś to w ogóle przeczyta - powiedziała papuga. - A kiedy będzie koniec ankiety? Miał być wczoraj... - Przewidywany jest na dwudziestą. Wczoraj się nie wyrobiliśmy... Dokańczamy podsumowanie. Teraz odcinek Bum Bum... Na początku zawodników obudził odgłos wybuchu. Chwilę później Explosivo ogłosiła pierwsze zadanie. Musieli zniszczyć swoje domki. W drugim kazała im strzelać do siebie pistoletami na wodę. Natomiast w trzecim pobawili się wynalazców. Podczas niego wyjaśniła się sprawa z Tajemniczym Ktosiem. W pierwszym zadaniu nikt nie zdobył nietykalności. W drugim papuga, a w trzecim Pan Kokos. Na ceremonii wykopano faceta od czołówki. W odcinku było wiele błędów, które przed chwilą zostały poprawione. W dziesiątym odcinku prowadził Trent, zadania były związane z muzyką. Na początku zawodnicy grali na instrumentach muzycznych, później tworzyli piosenkę, a na końcu było karaoke. Najlepszy był Szef, więc to on zdobył nietykalność. Wyrzucono zajączka. A teraz się zastanawiam, czy nie zrobić finału jutro... zrobię, bo dziś nie zdążę. - Trzydniowy finał... fajnie - powiedział Obleś. - ... Opiszę jeszcze jeden odcinek i kończymy na dziś - oznajmił prowadzący. - A tak w ogóle to gdzie są ci jni ochroniarze?! Jednego gościa nie ganiali by chyba dwa dni?! Ka mać, kto w ogóle zatrudnił takich idiotów?! Wyszedł ze studia. Na zewnątrz nikogo nie zobaczył. Zadzwonił do kogoś, a potem wrócił do studia. - Jednak nie mam ochoty na opisywanie. A więc widzimy się jutro, czyli pierwszego sierpnia, prawdopodobnie o dwunastej. Jutro. - Witam znowu, jakby co, o głosujecie na zwycięzcę do siedemnastej. A więc kontynuujemy. W jedenastym odcinku prowadziła Heather. Na początku kazała każdemu ogolić się na łyso. Oczywiście prawie każdemu się to nie spodobało. Ale zgodzili się, gdyż nie chcieli przegrać zadania. Potem pojechali do innego miasta, gdzie musieli biegać nago. Oburzyło to Chrisa. Nie zgodził się, przez co przegrał zadanie. Później wskakiwali do śmieci, kąpali się w błocie i siedzieli dwie godziny w lesie pełnym zwierząt. W tym ostatnim poległa papuga, została zaatakowana przez wielkiego ptaka. Uratował ją Owen. Kolejnym zadaniem było zajmowanie się zwierzętami na farmie Ezekiela. Tam Pan Kokos został rozdeptany przez krowę. Szybko wrócili do miasta, gdzie Lindsay się nim zajęła. Potem walczyli z Pudzianem, pływali w przerębli i uciekali przed rekinami. W tym ostatnim przegrał Obleś, co oznaczało wygraną Szefa. Na ceremonii wykopano Chrisa. Z odcinka usunięto wiele przekleństw. Ocenzurowano parę tortur i nagich zawodników. Mamy nagranie, ale wam nie pokażemy, bo się zgubiło i za takie rzeczy zdejmą nas z anteny. Nagle weszli ochroniarze z jakimś gościem z ekipy Zamiany Ról. - No, wreszcie go złapaliście. Za to, że się tak dłużyliście zwalniam was. - Ale... - zaczęli ochroniarze. - Żadnych ale! - krzyknął prowadzący, wyszedł, znowu do kogoś zadzwonił i wrócił. - A teraz sprawa do ciebie, Kazimierzu. Gdzie są te wszystkie nagrania? - A zabrałeś je? - spytał Kazimierz. Prowadzący zrobił minę aka "Poker Face" z komixxów. - To czemu uciekłeś? - Chciałem przynieść. Prowadzący znowu zrobił minę aka "Poker Face". - ... To idź po nią, idź. - A teraz kontynuujemy. Odcinek dwunasty opiszę bardzo krótko. Szukali wskazówek, papuga z Oblesiem, Pan Kokos z Szefem. Podczas zadania przegrała papuga. Pan Kokos również. W zadaniu był remis, Szef i Obleś razem wygrali. Nikt nie odpadł. Błędem jest to, że pająk raczej nie dogoniłby Szefa, a go dogonił. I w pewnym momencie zamiast Oblesia był zajączek, co już zmieniliśmy. Odcinek trzynasty prowadził Justin. Jako zadanie dał konkurs piękności. W kryjówce Edka mieli godzinę na przygotowanie się do niego. Papuga ponakładała na siebie różne maści, przez które później była cała w kropkach. Na szczęście Justin jej pomógł. Obleś i Owen kłócili się o sweterek. Szef cały czas pakował na siłowni. Nikt nie dostał nietykalności, bo nikt nie spodobał się Justinowi. Wyrzucono Szefa. Odcinek był bardzo krótki, dwunasty był o wiele dłuższy. W czternastym prowadził Duncan. A właśnie, dasz autograf? I ty Izzy? Dali. - Dzięki. Wyzwanie to były tortury. O wiele gorsze od tych Heather. - Phi. - Duncan dawał takie tortury jak przypalanie ognia, wytrzymywanie tydzień bez picia, miażdżenie za pomocą słoni i inne. Ostatecznie to Pan Kokos przegrał przez torturę ostatnio wymienioną przeze mnie. Słonie go zabiły. Owen zaczął płakać. - Oj, nie martw się Owen, znajdziesz sobie nowego kumpla... - pocieszył go prowadzący. - A-a-ale ni-e-e ta-ak fajne-e-ego jak o-on! - krzyknął zapłakany Owen. - ... No dobrze, może taki fajny nie będzie, ale... - Nie-e-e! - To może... - Nie-e-e! - Owen! - krzyknęła papuga. - Jeśli wygram, zrobię wszystko, by Pan Kokos żył! Gdy został rozdeptany przez krowy, udało się go uratować! - D-d-d-d-d-dzię-ę-ęki-i-i papu-u-ugo-o, je-este-eś taka kocha-a-ana! - Nie ma za co Owen, też lubiłam Pana Kokosa... nawet więcej niż lubiłam. - A-a-ale-e co-o bę-ędzie je-e-eśli nie-e-e wy-y-ygra-asz? - Wtedy wymyśli się coś innego... - ... Mogę dokończyć? - spytał prowadzący. - Tak - odpowiedziała papuga. - W odcinku czternastym usunęliśmy fragment jak słonie rozdeptują Pana Kokosa, bo za takie rzeczy na pewno by nas zdjęli, oj, na pewno... Usunięto też wiele tortur. I dobrze, gdyż nie chcielibyście tego widzieć... W piętnastym pierwszy raz była jakaś czołówka, w poprzednich tylko facet śpiewał. Odwiedziliśmy przegranych. Zapytaliśmy się ich, co sądzą o obozie, który prawie każdy znał, czego nauczył ich udział w programie i co sądzą o finalistach. Odcinek nie był taki długi. Musieliśmy w nim ocenzurować parę fragmentów z ostatniej rozmowy. Nagrania byśmy wam pokazali, ale Kazimierz jeszcze nie wrócił. I tak oto podsumowaliśmy wszystkie odcinki Zamiany Ról. Pod koniec podsumujemy jeszcze to, co się dziś działo. I wczoraj. I przedwczoraj. Pokażemy wam również te wszystkie nagrania oraz "to musiało boleć", gdyż takich sytuacji u nas było niemało. A teraz została wam jeszcze godzina głosowania na zwycięzcę. Godzinę później. - Jest siedemnasta, co oznacza, że czas wyłonić zwycięzcę. A jest nim... - zaczął prowadzący. - Albo inaczej. Zwycięzcą Zamiany Ról jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... - PAPUGA!!! ZWYCIĘŻCZYNIĄ ZAMIANY RÓL JEST PAPUGA!!! Pokonała Oblesia jednym głosem! Miała ich 11, on 10! Połowa widzów siedzących w studiu podsumowań podskoczyła z radości. Zaczęło spadać konfetti. - JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! - krzyknął Owen. - Gratuluję - pogratulował papudze Obleś, uścisnął jej dłoń i zszedł z tronu. - Brawoooo! - zawołał stażysta. - Fajnie, że wygrałaś - powiedział zajączek. - Choć wolałbym, by wygrał Obleś. - Huuuurrraaa! - krzyknął facet od czołówki. - Wielkie gratulacje - powiedział Edek, który cały czas wszystko obserwował z miejsc dla widzów. - Także gratuluję, tak myślałem, że wygrasz, chociaż byłam za Oblesiem... - rzekł prowadzący - a teraz dobrze się zastanów, zanim powiesz swoje życzenie. - Wiesz papugo, jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz pomagać Panu Kokosowi, tak to tylko stracisz swoje życzenie... - szepnął do niej Owen. - Będzie jakaś imprezka? - stażysta spytał się zwyciężczyni. - Halo? Papugo... - Zaniemówiła z wrażenia - wytłumaczył Owen. - Ale zaraz jej przejdzie. - Mam nadzieję, że szybko jej przejdzie, muszę jeszcze zrobić parę rzeczy, ale najpierw nagroda - rzekł prowadzący. - ... Nie wierzę... - powiedziała cicho papuga. - To prawda - zawołał Owen. - ... Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! Wygrałam! Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuu! - Co tak słabo? - No to jeszcze raz. Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! - Już lepiej. - A więc papugo, masz jedno życzenie, a możesz mieć wszystko, to, co tylko zechcesz - zapytał prowadzący. ''- Jedno?! Ja przecież mam tyle marzeń! - oburzyła się papuga. - Chciałabym polecieć na księżyc, odbyć podróż dookoła świata, dużo forsy, pomóc Panu Kokosowi i wiele, wiele więcej! '' - Widziałem co przed chwilą powiedziałaś w PZ. I sam uważam, że jedno to za mało. A więc dam ci trzy życzenia. - No i to mi się podoba! Pierwsze czego chcę to... wielka podróż dookoła świata. Drugie... to co obiecałam Owenowi. Pomóc Panu Kokosowi. I trzecie... stażysta pytał się o imprezę... pieniądze. Pewnie dziwicie się po co ptakowi pieniądze. Na podróż i imprezę. - Imprezę to akurat my urządziliśmy. Na pięknej plaży, zaraz was tam wyślemy. Niedługo pomożemy Panu Kokosowi. Pieniądze i bilet na podróż damy, jak tylko skończymy to, czego jeszcze nie zrobiliśmy. - Mhm, dziękuję. - A teraz wyjdźcie na zewnątrz. Autobus zawiezie was na plażę, na której odbędzie się impreza. Wszyscy przegrani wyszli i odjechali wyżej wspomnianym autobusem. - Do zrobienia została aktualizacja strony głównej, której wcześniej nie robiłem, bo nie miałem po co... Parę minut później. - Prawie gotowe. To teraz podsumujemy to, co się działo przez ten długi odcinek. Na początku powiedzieliśmy o czym będzie dzisiejszy odcinek. Potem opisaliśmy obu finalistów. Parę minut później nad odcinkiem pojawiła się ankieta, w której użytkownicy Fikcji Totalnej Porażki wybierali zwycięzcę. Następnie zająłem się podsumowywaniem. Gdy byłem przy czwartym odcinku Chris i Szef zaczęli się kłócić. A potem była przerwa. Po przerwie od razu zająłem się dalszym podsumowywaniem. Skończyłem przy jedenastym odcinku. Znów była przerwa. Potem znowu podsumowywałem. Tym razem do końca. Skończyłem godzinę przed końcem głosowania. Po godzinie okazało się, że zwycięzcą jest... papuga! Pokonała Oblesia jednym głosem. Przegrani pogratulowali jej, a potem spytałem się, czego chce jako nagrodę. Dałem jej trzy życzenia. Chciała podróż dookoła świata, pomoc dla Pana Kokosa i dużo pieniędzy. Później wszyscy przegrani i zwyciężczyni pojechali na imprezę na pięknej plaży, a ja zająłem się tym, czego jeszcze nie zrobiłem. A teraz napiszę co ja sądzę o Zamianie Ról... Chwilę później. - Napisałem... i to by chyba było na tyle. Zrobiłem wszystko co planowałem... No, prawie. Chciałem dać jeszcze coś, ale nie miałem kiedy. Chwilę później. - Aaa, właśnie, nie dałem nagrań! ... W sumie to mało ich mamy. Więc nie chce mi się ich włączać, powiem tylko co na nich jest. W rozmowie z pierwszego odcinka jest rozmowa, w pożarze pożar ugasił...em ja. Zaspałem wtedy do pracy, ale na szczęście obudził mnie telefon od kogoś. W rozmowie z piętnastego odcinka wspomnieli coś o tym odcinku, a to miało być tajemnicą. I teraz już chyba wszystko powiedzieliśmy, nie? Pewnie tak. A więc kończymy i dajemy moją głupiutką recenzję! A jeśli o czymś zapomnieliśmy, to jeszcze to dodamy. No to pa! Od Autora A więc tak: Na początku planowałem, że ta "zamiana" będzie inna. Jednakże później zdecydowałem, że będzie tak, jak teraz jest. Kiedy napisałem kilka odcinków, myślałem, że wyszły mi okropnie. Jednak gdy teraz je czytałem, okazało się, że nie są takie złe. Parę razy myślałem, by zmienić styl na ten, którym pisze większa część osób, ale przecież nie będę tego robił w połowie opowiadania. Gdy czytałem wasze recenzje na temat tej fikcji, sądziłem, że Zamiana Ról jest jedną z tych lepszych... choć czasem wydaje mi się, że tak nie jest. A nawet częściej niż czasem. Niby jest dobra, ale myślę, że stać mnie na więcej. Sądzę, że powinienem dawać więcej akcji, bo tak to jest nieciekawie. Ale przecież wiecie, że nie tak łatwo jest sterować nieswoimi postaciami... nie wiem co jeszcze napisać, więc to już chyba koniec :p Kategoria:Odcinki Zamiany Ról